Why me! Can I kill him now?
by Vampiress666
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts. But she is no ordinary girl. Draco finds out about her and begins to fall for her. She has heard about the way he treats girls. Will she fall for him? Come, read and find out now.


Part 1

Introduction to the story/ Information

Hi my name is Emeralda Black (no relation to Sirius Black), but people call me Emma for short. This is my first year at Hogwarts, but I am in 6th year. For the first 5 years of my magic schooling I went to a school called Draco Magnus school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which means Dragon Art. But see the stuff I learned at Draco Magnus was more experienced then Hogwarts. Let me explain, in 1st year I learned basic magic (stuff you learn in year 1, 2, and 3 at Hogwarts), in 2nd year I learned Dragon Script, in 3rd year I learned wandless magic and apparation, in 4th year I learned non-verbal magic, and in 5th year I learned very difficult potions and human transfiguration. Now I am an only child. I also have one thing that no one else at Hogwarts has, and that my friends is a dragon. Every 3rd year at Draco Magnus gets a dragon; a Norwegian-witchback to be exact. The dragons have a special talent. Their eyes tell you your true color. Then the body colour is just whatever you get. Mine just happens to have a black body. Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to tell you about what I look like. Well I have long dark red hair with black highlights, piercing blue eyes, and I am 5'9''. I am also have vampire (on my mother's side). Plus I am a pureblood and filthy rich.

I was having a wonderful dream until I was woken up because someone was shaking my leg. Then I heard the melodious voice of my mother, "Emma...Emma time to wake up. We are going school shopping today dear." I open my eyes to see my mother standing over me. "Alright mom, I will be down shortly." mom nodded and left my room. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. After my 20 minute shower I went to my closet to pick out my clothes. I finally chose a pair of dark wash boot-leg jeans, a black t-shirt with a white skull and crossbones on it, and my black and red vans. I grabbed my camo purse and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning dad." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning hunny. Well I am off to work." Mom and I both received a kiss from dad on his way out. "Now Emma, Do you have your list?" "Yes mom." I said taking a piece of toast. 5 minutes later we were ready to go. I went first, I stood in the fireplace with a handful of powder. "DIAGON ALLY!!" I yelled. Then I was engulfed by green flames. A moment or 2 later my mother and I were standing in Diagon Ally.

Part 2

After we visited Gringots to receive our money we went to get my school supplies. "Hey mum, Do you think we could go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch?" "Alright Emma. And if you want after we finish eating you can go shopping for fun stuff." "Sweet! But mum what will you be doing?" "Oh I will be getting my hair and nails done back home. I will have my cell phone." "Okay mom thats cool. So lets go eat." After we ate I said goodbye to my mother and thankfully she took my school supplies home with her. So where are you going to go now Emma? I can also talk to my dragon through our minds I'm thinking of going to go to the pet store. Wait are you replacing me?! Haha no I'm not. I might get a cat because see I can't keep you in the dorm any more because you are too big. But I will ride you at least 5 times a week and I will try too see you everyday during school. But If you don't mind I would like to go shopping now. All right Emma, I will see you when you get home? Yes, I will. I love you Midnight. Always remember that. "Hm now off to the pet store." which I said to no one particularity. As I walked into the pet store I bumped into a platinum blond boy. "Um aren't you going to say sorry to me?" the boy said, "Um no." I said in a mocking tone. "What are you going to do about it?" I smirked at the boy and started to walk off. I didn't get very far because someone grabbed my wrist and me around. I was face to face with the boy again. "What did you just say to me?" "You heard me. And if you think you can intimidate me, ha I don't think so." By this point he was about 3 inches taller then me so he was looking down on me. "Do you know who I am?" "A skinny ass preppy little rich boy who thinks he is better then everyone and can get any girl he wants. But let me tell you something boy. I don't get intimidated easily and I am not a girl you will ever get. Now if you will excuse me I have some shopping to do." And with that I left that boy standing there dumbfounded. #I sure showed him# I looked through the store until I found an all black cat. A man who I guess works at the pet store came up to me. "Ahh I see you are looking at Cleopatra. She is very good cat. Would you like to see her?" "Oh yes please!" The man took out Cleopatra and let me hold her. "Aww she is perfect. I will take her. Plus I need a bed, toys, travel case, collar, and scratching post." "Alright, follow me." After I payed for Cleopatra in which I found out that she likes to be called Cleo, I left the store and 2 redhead twins came up to me. "Wow what you did to Malfoy was brilliant."Uh thanks. But who is Malfoy and who are you?" I asked them. "Oh sorry, we are Fred and George Wesley and Malfoy is that blond boy you ran into." "Oh I see. By the way, my name is Emeralda, but my friends call me Emma." Then the one whose name is Fred said "Well we were just heading to meet some friends of ours. Would you like to come seeing as you are new? Wait you are new here right?" "Ha ha ha. Yes, I am, I just moved here from Canada." "Well Emma, we should be off then." Great I can also send my cat's stuff home." Fred and George both held out their arms and offered to take some of my bags. Since I didn't want anyone to know of what I can do just yet, I let them. But I also carried some as well, including my cat.

Part 3

When we arrived I sent the stuff home except the cat. Fred, George, and I all headed over to a table with a girl with brown frizzy hair, a boy with red hair like Fred and George, and a boy with messy black hair and glasses. When we arrived George well at east I think it was George introduced me. "Hey guys this is Emeralda." "But please call me Emma." "Yes, now Emma that is Hermione Granger Points to the girl with frizzy brown hair, This is Ron our brother Points to the boy with red hair, And this is Harry Potter Points to boy with messy black hair and glasses." Hermione was the first one to speak. "Hello, nice to meet you Emma." "It is very nice to meet you too Hermione. Actually it is very nice to meet all of you." Then Fred asked "Would you guys like a Butterbeer?" "Uh yes, Fred I will take one and a double cheeseburger. "Ron said. "Ron, you are eating like a pig now. So you can get it yourself." "Oh I will have one." I said kindly. "Alright 3 Butterbeers." Since I take it that Ron is a little bit slow sometimes, it ended up like this. "Why do you need 3 Butterbeers? Emma only needs 1." "Wow Ron if I didn't already know that you were born a redhead I would have thought you were a blond." # Wow, I actually thought Harry couldn't speak. I guess I was wrong. # "Oh burn Ron. That's what you get for being so stupid." George said harshly. So we hung out for another few hours. "Well you guys, I have to get going. So I will see you at Hogwarts." I said. "Hey Emma, would you like to sit with us on the train?" Hermione asked. "Sure, I would love too." Hermione and I have grown quite attached to each other. We aren't exactly best friends yet because you know it has only been one day. But I think we will be. When I was just about to get into the fireplace to floo home someone behind me said, "I will get you." but when I looked there was no one there. So I just ignored it and flooed home. When I got home my mom was waiting in the living room. She looked up from her book and said, "Oh hello darling. Did you have a good time?" "Oh yes mom. I met some new people and I bought a cat. Her name is Cleo." Cleo was still in my arms when I arrived home. "Aww she is adorable sweetheart." "Um mom when is dinner?" "It is in 1 hour." "Perfect, I am going to put my stuff in my room, then go and see Midnight." "Alright, just remember you need to change for dinner." "Right mom, Oh and I am going to be going for a night ride tonight okay?" "Okay, just remember to be home by 1:00am." "Okay mom." I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs with Cleo following me. I stopped in mid step because I forgot to bring my stuff. With a flick of my wrist and the words "Accio School supplies." I continued walking upstairs with Cleo.

Part 4

Hey Midnight. Hello Emma, did you have fun today? Well for the most part yes. What happened? I had a run in with this jerk. Apparently his name is Malfoy. But I don't really want to talk about him right now. I see, so when are you coming to see me? I am coming right now. Would you like to go for a night ride tonight? Absolutely! While I was talking to Midnight I went up to my room, put my stuff away, and headed out to the stables. Oh when I get there I am going to introduce you to Cleo. Who is Cleo? Cleo is my new cat's name. You should really like her. Cool, I can't wait to meet her. "Well Cleo do you like flying?" I obviously didn't expect an answer so when I heard Cloe talk I was a little shocked. "Yes, actually. "W-wait you can talk?" "Yup." Cleo said proudly. "But the man at the pet store didn't say that you could." "Oh that's because he didn't know." "Well Cleo why didn't you tell him?" I asked and we were getting closer to the stables. "Because I couldn't. You and your dragon are the only one who understands me. Everyone just thinks that I am a regular cat meowing." "Wait how do you know that I have a dragon?" "Oh Sorry it is because I can hear your dragon and your conversations that are in your head. So I could talk to you in our heads if I wanted." "Awesome. That is cool and look we are at the stables." "Hey Midnight. " Hello Emma. Is this Cleo? Yes, I am Cleo. How are you? I am doing quite well thank you. Are you going to be enjoying us tonight for our night flight? I would be glad too. Well if Emma says it's okay anyways. Well of course it is Cleo. You can come riding with us any time you want. Aww thanks Emma. I looked down at my cell to see the time. "Oh shit! I have to go and get ready for dinner." Okay Emma I will see you after dinner. Cleo I think you should go with Emma because you need you learn your way around the mansion. Yes your right Midnight. Well I guess I will see you later Cleo said. "Bye Midnight." Then Cleo and I left the stables and walked back to the house. "Oh by the way Cleo, there is something I haven't told you." "And what is that Emma?" "It is that I am a Vampire." "I am perfectly fine with that as long as you won't be sucking my blood." "No, I won't suck your blood." I replied calmly to Cleo. "So Emma, why do you have to change for dinner?" Cleo asked running up the stairs to the top. "Well see my mom and dad like to be sophisticated at dinner because we have someone over for dinner at least twice a week. And we have people pop in unexpectedly for a visit and well dinner too. So we dress up just in case someone stops by." I replied.

Part 5

We were finally in my room. It actually takes a while to get to my room because the house was a big mansion. Cleo looked in my room and saw what it looks like. It has a queen sized circular bed in the middle of the far wall with ice blue silk sheet and a black duvet covering it. It also had one of those black sheer canopy things hanging over top of my bed. On both sides of my bed about a foot away from my bed were black sidend tables. On one of those was my black dragon alarm clock. I know that I am going to be taking it to Hogwarts this year. It never lets me down, even if it is unplugged. That is because it is magic. Now all my walls are black, but the crown molding is light blue and if you can't tell by now those are my favorite colors. Across from where my bed was, there is two doors and then the door to leave my room. Now the one closest to the front door s my bathroom. Inside of it is my silver jacozzee/shower, my red toilet, and my silver sink with incrested black writing. The writing is a protection spell. (But don't worry I will tell you all bout that in more detail later.) In the other door that is closet to my window is my walk-in closet/changing room. To the right of my window but a few feet away from my closet is my black desk with my laptop on it. I love my laptop and I have no idea what I would do with out it."Oh, so what are you going to wear tonight Emma?" Cleo asked puzzled. She was waiting outside my walk in changing room/closet."You will see Cleo, you will see." I said with a sly smirk on my face as I walked into my closet and closed the door. I picked out a strapless black dress that had a dragon wrapped around the top of the dress and it's tail around my waist. The dress came to just above my knee. I also grabbed a pair of strapy black sandals, that had a 3 inch heel on them. I didn't really need the hight but I did have a few pair to make me look really tall. I only use those for emergencies. Like to make a guy jealous. (Me: Hint Hint, Nudge Nudge;) ) Next thing I had to do was my hair. After much consideration I decided to put my hair up in a high pony tail and curl the ends. I also put gems in my hair as well. Last but not least was my make-up. I didn't put much on because I wanted to show my natural beauty to shine through. So I put on some eyeliner, light blush, and lip gloss. But then I remembered a spell that would keep it on until I was ready for it to come off. I took my wand, pointed it at my lips and said, "Subsisto." I took a look at myself in the mirror. #Beautiful!# I thought. I walked out of my closet all done and finished. "Holy crap! You look awesome Emma!" Cleo yelled in excitement. I just laughed "Aww thanks Cleo. I have something to make it look like you dressed up too Cleo. Alright, I want you to close your eyes while I get it out."Cleo closed her eyes as I walked over to the pile of school supplies and cat stuff. I pulled out a small white box. Inside the box was a cat collar. It was black pleather with sapphire gems all around the collar. It also have a nice silver tag on the front spelling out "CLEO" in fancy lettering that was still easy to read. I walked over to Cleo and put it around her neck and attached it. It fit perfectly. I was very pleased with it and I thought Cleo will love it too. "Alright Cleo you can open your eyes now." I told her trying to hold in my excitement. She walked over to my body mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hello sexy! Wow Emma it looks wonderful thank you so much, I totally love it. How did you know I love sapphires?" She asked questioning me."Oh it was a lucky guess, because see it is mine and Midnight's favourite gemstone. So we thought you would like it too." I said very proud that she really liked it. I then looked at the clock on my bedside table. "Well Cleo, it is time to go downstairs for dinner and show off how sexy we look." I laughed after saying that. Cleo nodded and we went out of my room downstairs.

Part 6

We walked down the stairs to the front hall. But when we arrived there, something very unexpected happened. AUNT TONKS! Yes I am related to Tonks. I went quickly down the rest of the steps as fast as I could because well I was after all in heels. "Hey Emma, How are you?" "I am great. Are you staying for dinner?" I asked giving Aunt Tonks a hug hello. Letting go of Aunt Tonks she replied, "Unfortunately no, I have some Order Business to attended to. my face fell But I do have something to give you. my face became happier" She pulled out a Little black velvet box from inside her traveling cloak and handed it to me. I opened it and inside was a really pretty skull and crossbones necklace with sapphires all around it. My mouth almost dropped open. "Wow, I..I. it is absolutely stunning. Thank you so much Aunt Tonks." I put it on straight away. Then My Aunt took me away from my mother who was standing there and told me some very important information, "Now Emma, There is something you must know. This is no ordinary necklace. If you need any kind of help or you are in any kind of danger hold onto the skull in between your finger tips and thumb and think of any of your family members or even your dragon, the kind of trouble and we will be there in the next 5 seconds to help you. But if you would just like to talk, hold onto the sapphire that is right above the skull and think of the person you wish to talk with. It will also work with family members that have passed away." I was in total shock. This is one of the best things I was ever given. Well other then the gift of magic anyway. "Wow, This is a wonderful gift. Thank you so much Aunt Tonks. I will always wear it." I gave her another big hug. She laughed. "I know you can take are of yourself but we are always going to be here for you Emma. No matter what." "I know. And I do thank you for being there for me." Tonks looked at her wrist watch. It was bright pink to match her hair. Then she looked back at me and said " Well I really must be getting on my way now. It was very nice to see all of you again." Then Aunt Tonks quickly walked out the front door, as soon as she as out side there was a small POP and she was gone. My mother closed the door and walked into the great big dinning room. I looked at Cleo, she was inspecting herself in one of the vanities in the front hall. I sighed and said, "Cleo you can inspect yourself later. Now is the time to eat dinner." At the sound of the word 'Dinner' Cleo ran into the Dinning room and sat in front of a silver platter placed on the floor. I followed quickly after. I took my normal place at the table with my mother at the head of the table on my left and my father at the other head of the table to my right. Everything was set as it normally is. With our silver platters in front of us. "So Emma, that necklace that Aunt Tonks gave you is very pretty. You know what it does right?" "Yes, mother. Aunt Tonks explained it to me." "Wonderful. Now lets eat!" my mom has always had a hearty appetite an have never believed in not eating. But with being a Vampire she is skinny anyways. I have that trait as well. I could eat a ton and stay my figure. When the food appeared I just had to say, "Steak, mashed potatoes, and cauliflower with cheese sauce! My Favourtie!" Actually I more squealed then said. I am not normally the type of girl to squeal but I was in a good mood tonight. Then my dad replied sternly, "Now Emma, don't forget to drink your glass of blood." Now that is not a normal thing a father would say to his daughter even in the Wizarding world. But my dad is quite alright with the fact that my mother and I are Vampires. "Oh daddy, you know I can't resist blood with dinner. Oh speaking of which that reminds me, did you talk to the Headmaster about having a cup of blood at dinner?" and yes I still call my dad "daddy". I also only need blood once a day actually at dinner. That is it. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Now I also asked him to make your goblet of blood appear wherever you are because I explained to him that you don't always eat dinner but you do need your blood." I did have a really bad accident one time because I didn't get my blood for 2 days. That is how long we can go with out it. It was not pretty. I will explain more later though. After I took a bit of my steak I said to my father, "Thank you very much daddy. I appreciate that. But dad what about Midnight? She has to come with me." I stated. "Yes, I did talk to Professor Dumbledor who is your new Headmaster by the way. He has set up an area around a place called the Black Lake. It is set up in such a way that Midnight has plenty of food and water. Also Professor Hagrid who is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher has tools that you need to clean and take care of Midnight. But you are going to bring your own, just think of his as spares just in case. Now you are also allowed to go out for night rides seeing as you are a Vampire and all." "Oh thank you thank you SO much daddy!" that just put me in a much better mood because I was worried that Midnight wouldn't be able to come with me to school. Dad laughed and said "Your very welcome Princess." other then that our dinner wasn't much more interesting. We still continued to talk. We talked about school, classes, and other stuff. Oh and if you are wondering about the "Princess" thing he calls me that because to him I am his Dark Princess. Again it has to do with being a Vampire. I was just about to head upstairs to my room when my father gave me a warning, "Now when you go to Hogwarts most of the students haven't ever seen a Vampire before. So they might be scared of you. And if you decide to tell someone you should trust them with your life first." and that made a lot of sense too. It would not be a smart idea to tell someone who will use it against me. "Alright dad. I will be very careful." I gave him a reassuring smile and he said, "Alright you are excused now." "Thanks Dad." I stood up from the table walked over to my mother and father and gave them a kiss and headed upstairs. When I reached the door frame I turned around and said "Come on Cleo." I patted my leg, and within seconds she was by my side and we were on our way up to my room. As Cleo and I walked up the stairs Cleo said "So I take it we are going for the night ride now?". I nodded and replied "Yes, we are. But we will go as soon as I change out of this dress.

Part 7

It fits me well and looks good on me but it not suitable for riding in." "Alright then, do you know where we are going tonight?" "Hm truthfully I don't know yet. I am thinking of maybe exploring the neighborhood. And maybe play a little prank. Who knows." We kept walking up the stairs. But really we weren't in any rush at all. Cleo was very enthusiastic, "Awesome! I can't wait. So um Emma, How long have you been living in this house?" We had arrived at my room at this point. I walked to my closet and started changing into a black sweat suit with a red tank top underneath the sweater and my black DCs as I answered Cleo's question. "We moved here at the beginning of August. So we have been living here for about a month. But it has been hectic so I haven't really had time to look around and such." I stepped out of my change area and announced to no one in particular, "Alright, I am ready. So lets go!". Cleo nodded and we headed out to the stable where Midnight awaited us. Hello again Midnight. I said to Midnight in my head. Hello Emma, Hello Cleo. Did you enjoy your dinner? Midnight replied back. Yes, I did. I am not entirely sure about Cleo though. Cleo nodded quickly. Well actually it turns out she did. My mom had my favourite made. What...steak, mashed potatoes and cauliflower with cheese sauce. And then to drink, let me guess a glass of blood right? I laughed and Cleo seemed quite amused by this as well. Yup, you know me all to well Midnight. Then Cleo had a slightly confused face on. I started to explain out loud but I knew Midnight could still hear me, "See Cleo when I first got Midnight I didn't really have any friends. So I would tell her everything. She was and still is my best friend." "Oh, I see. That makes sense. Am I your friend to Emma?" "Well lets think about this for a minute...I bought you, gave you a sexy collar, told you my deepest darkest secret, and I am taking you with me And Midnight on our ride. I would definitely think so." I told her with a huge grin on my face. And If we were standing right in front of Midnight she would be smiling as well. We had now arrived at the stable. I let Midnight out of her stable, she walked out and opened her wings. She shook them about to loosen her muscles like just before you work out. I Went back into her stable and grabbed her saddle and walked back out of the stable. Midnight sat down so I could put it on her. When I was finished I took my wand and said a few words. Then suddenly a new little pocket type thing was attached to the front of the saddle. "Alright, everything is now set and we can be off. Oh and by the way Cleo this points to little pocket type thing is your seat/seatbelt just so you don't fall of when we are flying around." I explained. Cleo nodded and said, "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense to me." "Great!" I smiled back at Cleo. I figured Cleo would be okay with it but for her tt tell me that she understood made me even more happier. Well if we are all set to go now, LETS FLY!! Midnight always gets really excited when we are going for a fly because well she is a dragon. Flying is in her nature. Okay, okay Midnight. I know your excited. Cleo hop up onto the saddle and when your comfy I will strap you in. Midnight we will go in like 2 minutes. Midnight nodded and Cleo hopped up onto the saddle. I strapped her in with ease when she was completely comfortable. How is it Cleo? Is it too tight? I asked her just to make sure. Nope, It is perfect. Not too tight and not too loose that I will fall out. "great" I said out loud. I also stuck my wand into a special pocket in the saddle. When I first made that saddle, and yes I did make it; I put the pocket there so that I wouldn't loose it while we were flying plus it was easy access if I needed it even if I wasn't riding Midnight at the time. Then I swung my leg up and over the saddle and landed perfectly in the middle. Wow, Emma. How did you learn to do that? Cleo asked in amazement. "Oh that, I learned that when we first got our dragons. It is a lot faster to do then the normal way. I just practiced a lot and perfected it. It is a lot harder then it looks. Now since we are all ready you need to hold on. Well in your case Cleo just sit back and enjoy the ride." Midnight opened her wings and started to flap them. We slowly begun to rise into the air but we started to go faster. We were off! Flying was wonderful, the speed rush, the wind through my hair. Then Cleo shouted out "Wow! This is so much better then flying on a broom." I looked down at her, "So is that where you have flown before?" "Yes, see I had to fly to get to the pet store where you bought me. So instead of making me uncomfortable I was allowed to ride on the back of the broom." Cleo explained. "Well Cleo I am glad you are enjoying being here to us." I told Cleo truthfully. I am glad you are here too Cleo Midnight added. So we flew for hours while learning our way around the neighborhood and talking about all kinds of stuff until we came upon a mansion a couple of blocks away from my house. There was a boy sitting outside. This boy looked very familiar. I then whispered, "Lets get closer. But not too close. Ok fly behind that hedge that separates his house and the one behind his." Midnight did as I suggested and flew very quietly down behind the hedge and thankfully the boy's back was facing us. Now once we had landed behind the hedge, I used one of the unique talents that I get with being a Vampire. That talent happens to be enhanced sight. It is great for cheating on tests (even thought I am smart and don't need to), looking great distances, or even looking for something in the dark. Then I looked very closely at the boy, I noticed that he had platinum blond hair. I had my hand land on a twig which snapped it in half and the boy must have heard it because he turned around and looked. I then could clearly see his face and I was in a little bit of a shock because it was none other then the Preppy little rich boy Malfoy. The boy who I had run into that day at Diagon Ally. Quietly and through our minds Cleo asked, Hey Emma, isn't that the boy who was a jerk to you just outside the pet store? I nodded and said Yeah Cleo, it is. Midnight do you remember me telling you that I had a little run in with a jerk today? Yeah, you said that you didn't really want to talk about it. Midnight answered. Well this boy standing in front of us is the jerk. That scrawny little thing? I could eat him up in a minute. But I have an idea. Emma said she might want to pull a prank tonight. Well why don't we use this Malfoy character at the target? That is an awesome idea Midnight. Let's do it. So um what do you thing we should do to him? Cleo asked us. Hm well one thing I noticed about him when I bumped into him was he automatically checked to see if his hair was alright. So that means he is really obsessive over his hair. I think we should prank him my changing his hair in some way. I told them. I knew that this was going to be an awesome prank. That's a great idea Emma! But what should we do to it. It's not like we can dye his hair when he is sleeping. Cleo stated. That gave me an awesome idea, That's it! We will dye his hair. I have the perfect spell to do that. So we don't even have to touch him at all. Great! I say we do that. Midnight suggested. Cleo nodded; it was unanimous, I was going to change Malfoy's hair colour. I took my wand out of the special pocket and gave it a little wave while saying the spell in my head. I figured that would be a lot more quiet then out loud. I also put a silencing charm on us just in case we laughed really hard. I was right to do so, when the spell was complete we were rolling on the ground laughing so hard tears were falling from our eyes. Malfoy's hair was now a base neon pink with neon purple polka dots all over his hair. He looked absolutely ridiculous. Then I placed a spell on his hair so that every time he tried to change it back to it's original colour with a spell it would just change to different neon colours. Plus if he tried to bleach it then his hair would just grow longer. Then he would have to get it cut. Alright you guys, lets go back home. We will see what colour it is on Tuesday at the train. They both nodded. Cleo hopped back up onto the saddle. I strapped her in and then hopped on myself. Midnight suddenly took off gracefully. We hovered high in the air for a a minute or two because Malfoy just walked inside. A second later there was the loudest scream that ever came from a guy. It was obviously Malfoy. He had now officially seen his hair. We were laughing SO hard. It was difficult to laugh and hang onto the saddle so I didn't fall off. Once we had calmed down and we were flying home Cleo asked So Emma, how do you reverse the spell? Since we were far enough away from Malfoy's house I said out loud, "Well when I was at Draco Magnus, they taught us to put a special word on all of our spells so that only the person who placed the spell on someone can take it off. So if I said the special word and the reverse spell then his hair would go back to normal." Cleo looked very excited and happy, "Sweet! So basically you are the only one who can take it off?" I laughed and said, "Yup." We flew for not that much longer but when we arrived home it was about 12:30AM ish. So I put Midnight in her stable, gave her favourite snake which is 2 field mice, kissed her snout, and said good night.

Part 8

Cleo and I headed back into the house. Cleo and I went into the house through the back door and headed into the living room. My mom was in her usual chair reading. She looked up at me, smiled and said, "Oh hello Emma. Did you have a good flight?" I nodded and replied, "Yes, I did. I was able to see the neighborhood. Did you know there is this magnificent about a 10 minute walk from here?" "No, Actually I didn't. Thank you for telling me." Mom smiled at me and I explained, "Well from what I saw it looks like a good place to feed." See since my mother is older she needs more blood then I do. So she has her glass at dinner then late at night she goes out and feeds. "So hunny, what are you going to do now?" my mom asked me. "Well I was thinking of going for a swim." I replied to her after a minute of thought. "That sounds like an excellent plan. I think that I might just join you on your little swim. How about I meet you down by the pool in about 5 or so minutes?" I smiled at her, "Awesome! I will see you then." I turned and left the living room with Cleo at my heals. I went up to my bedroom as quickly as I could without actually running there. I opened the door to my room and walked in. I then walked over to my desk and opened a secret compartment in it and carefully placed my wand in the little drawer; then quickly closed it. Cleo had hopped up onto my bed when I walked into my closet and picked out a black bikini with red skulls. If you haven't yet figured out yet that I love skulls hopefully it is clear now.


End file.
